Delsin Dragneel: Fire Assassin
by Ethan Kurosaki
Summary: Hey guys. I changed it up a little. There will be no part 2 for the first story. I don't know how to put in chapter 2. SORRY :p. Anyway here's another story. Crossover of Assassins Creed and fairy tail. ENJOY!


Delsin Dragneel: Fire Assassin

I was walking through town with my cowl over my head and eyes. I had a black sleeveless with a hood attached to it. On my back, I had a strap with a flame on it with a katana attached to it. I had a black belt with black jeans. My name is Delsin Dragneel and I'm the fire assassin, I'm the last of my creed. I walked through Magnolia looking for the Fairy Tail guild. "Damn it, where is it?" I looked around with some people staring at me. After all, it's not normal for a hooded figure to walk into a giant town. I stopped in the middle of the road and glanced around me, when someone bumped into me. "Oof! Oh! Sorry, I didn't look where I was looking." I looked at who bumped into me and was surprised. It was a blond female; with a blue exceed hovering above her. "Lucy, that's the 10th time today." She looked at him sheepishly,"Yeah, I guess." I helped her up and asked her, "Do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is?" at that moment, her facial expression changed to worry, "You don't want to do that." I looked curiously at her, and then decided to leave it. "Oh, okay. I'll see you around, then." I walked away and turned a corner out of sight. When she couldn't see me, I glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Then climbed on top of an apartment and decided to follow the female from the rooftops. I walked slowly and kept on eye on her, as she walked toward what seemed a tall castle, with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. "So this is where they are." I thought, but I was still confused why she told me to stay away. So I watched her as she identified herself to the gate guard, who had spiky white hair with a scar running through his right eye. I looked around the tower to see if I could find any openings. Finally, I found that there was a stairway from the roof that led down into the guild. I went in silently and quietly as possible. I was trained in advanced assassin training, so I wasn't heard at all. I looked up and leapt toward the ceiling beam, grabbed on, swung myself up and watched the scene below. The guild was silently talking amongst them, drinking and eating. When their attention was turned to a man with long, wavy black hair sniffed the air. "Someone's here." He then transformed his arm into an iron pillar, which was soaring toward me. I leapt out of the way, but the only way to safety as I fell toward the ground. "Iron dragon slayer Gajeel, huh?" I landed on the ground, crashing a small hole on the ground. I stood and glanced around. At least my hood was still on with cowl pulled over my eyes. The guy who had discovered me yelled at me, "Who are you!? What do you want!?" I stood still and answered, "I was looking for a guy named Natsu Dragneel." Then they all came at me. I leapt into the air, as they clashed their magic attacks into where I was standing before. They then aimed their attacks at me, which I couldn't dodge in mid-air. They came in contact, which created a cloud of smoke. When the dust cleared, I was unharmed without a single scratch on me. They looked at me and gaped, "What? How-?" I stood and said, "Dragon Scales." I burned the part of my cloak, covering my stomach showing my six packs, drawing a few squeals and blushing from the crowd. The sides of the pack revealed a mass of dragon-like scales. The crowd gasped, "What the-?" "Is he using dragon force?" a woman with scarlet hair asked the master. The master paused for a second then said, "No, I don't sense the power at all. In fact, I think he's not using it at all." The crowd was confused; their looks were like they were asking, "What's your secret?" I waited to see if they could figure it out, then I explained, "I'm not human." That drew more confused looks, so I went on. "I was a rare case. Even though my mother was human, I took part of my father's characteristics. Dragon slayers that have this case are called DragonBorns." They silently took in all of that information. Then the master spoke, "Why are you here for Natsu? Why would you want him?" I sighed, and then said, "Do I really have to pay you money just to see my brother?" The crowd gasped at me and were utterly shocked.

(To Be Continued)

In Delsin Dragneel: The Demon


End file.
